Paie ta dette à l'océan
by Linaelle
Summary: [Concours Marine] J'attendais. J'attendais assis sur un vieux fauteuil qui en aura vu passer un bon nombre avant moi, forts et fiers, prêts à recevoir les honneurs et la gloire. Car c'est elle que j'attendais à mon tour. Une gloire médiocre, muette et méconnue, mais la gloire. Je l'attendais. Sans aucun intérêt. U.A. ZoSan.


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma participation au concours "Marine à tout prix !" organisé par Minimilie, Larmes-Noires, MlleLauChan et Subliime. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour les remercier toutes les quatre !_

_Il s'agit d'un U.A. donc, même si l'univers développé est très proche du manga, il va y avoir quelques changements ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Paie ta dette à l'océan**

J'attendais. J'attendais assis sur un vieux fauteuil qui en aura vu passer un bon nombre avant moi, forts et fiers, prêts à recevoir les honneurs et la gloire. Car c'est elle que j'attendais à mon tour. Une gloire médiocre, muette et méconnue, mais la gloire. Je l'attendais. Sans aucun intérêt.

* * *

Les rires s'élevaient du navire, comme un refrain bien plus enivrant que le rhum et le sang. Sur le pont gisaient encore les sabres abandonnés et les corps qui ne se relèveraient plus, sombres témoins de la bataille qui faisait rage l'instant d'avant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à pleurer les morts et le tintement des pièces innombrables, éclaboussant le sol, hurlait notre victoire bien plus fort que nos cris et nos chants.

Piétinant un pavillon que le vent ne porterait plus, je me mêlai, arrogant, aux danses cruelles. Accolades fières et louanges guerrières m'accueillirent dans cette famille dont je faisais dorénavant partie.

Bientôt, il faudrait rendre ses hommes à la mer, en dépit des appartenances. Bientôt, il faudrait éclipser une part du butin et dépenser le reste à terre, en plaisirs et en vins. Pourvu que la pauvreté revienne vite et que les flots nous appellent à nouveau pour reprendre ce voyage sans fin. Bientôt, mais plus tard. Et l'alcool ne tarda pas à couler, noyant les peines et les consciences.

Brusquement, une première flamme s'éleva, interrompant nos réjouissances. Puis une autre, déchaînant un vent de panique et de rage. Un incendie au milieu de l'océan, aveu de trahison sans échappatoire et fin ironique d'un navire témoin du naufrage rival.

Je courrai sans attendre vers les canots de sauvetage et quittai le brasier de nos triomphes, aux côtés de mes frères de sang. La vie, plus que l'or et la victoire.

L'équipage se dissémina ainsi sur les embarcations de fortune, signant sa rupture, et j'assistai, emporté au hasard des courants, à notre dernier feu de joie et d'amertume sombrant peu à peu dans l'océan. Je repoussai un instant une mèche blonde, pour graver ce spectacle au plus profond de moi et allumai une cigarette, mêlant sa fumée à celle de notre perte.

Encore une perte. Comme une malédiction tombant sur chacun de mes voyages. Et mon histoire sous ce nouveau pavillon avait encore une fois été si brève. Pourtant, je la quittais sans regret.

Je quittais peut-être une vie de rires et d'aventures, un navire où j'avais su trouver ma place et tout ce qui me faisait rêver de piraterie.

Mais je quittais surtout la violence et la cruauté de nos affrontements, la tyrannie du plus brutal ou du plus sournois et l'oubli d'une bienveillance légitime. Tout ce qui me faisait haïr la piraterie, brisant douloureusement mes inutiles rêves d'enfant.

Les yeux rivés sur ce déchirement embrasé, je laissai à la mer les derniers mots d'une chanson que nous avions tant de fois partagée.

« Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est l'heure,  
De perdre nos couleurs.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est temps  
D'payer ta dette à l'océan. »

* * *

Enfin, ce fut mon tour. Je me levai et pénétrai dans le bureau où m'attendaient éloges et récompenses. Un rire caractéristique m'accueillit et le vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp m'invita à prendre place face à lui, dans un bureau qu'il ne devait côtoyer qu'en ces rares occasions. Tout en me félicitant, il poussa vers moi la médaille promise que je ramassai avec indifférence. Dès qu'il acheva son petit discours, je le saluai et me détournai. J'allais repasser la porte en sens inverse quand une lourde main s'abattit sur mon épaule, m'invitant à rester quelques instants de plus.

* * *

Je me rappelais surtout de la première fois. La toute première fois. La seule véritable fois.

Après une accablante défaite contre Mihawk, Don Krieg sautait sur toutes les occasions de reconstituer son Armada, alors l'équipage m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, heureux d'enfin compter à leur bord un cuisinier de qualité, capable de délaisser ses fourneaux pour prêter main forte durant les combats. Parcourant sans cesse le pont douloureusement familier, clope au bec, sourire aux lèvres et surtout festin entre les mains, je n'avais pas mis longtemps à gagner la confiance de chacun.

Puis, il y avait eu ce faux pas. J'avais tabassé un type qui avait approché de trop près une honnête femme du port. Mais, contre toute attente, ma colère et mon inconstance n'avaient fait qu'éveiller l'intérêt de Don Krieg à mon égard. Un homme qui exécute les ordres lui plaisait, un homme violent qui exécute les ordres lui plaisait davantage.

Quelques jours plus tard, un cadavre sanguinolent dont le capitaine n'était pas à l'origine fut retrouvé à bord. Dernière recrue, je fus le premier accusé. Don Krieg m'innocenta d'un tir de pistolet sur celui qui lui convenait le moins, celui qui avait osé l'ouvrir un peu trop, le meilleur des coupables.

Un second cadavre ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. De nouveau, mon nom circula sur les lèvres. Gin me défendit, prétextant que je me battais avec mes jambes, pas autrement. Don Krieg m'innocenta à nouveau, bien plus efficacement.

Le troisième, ce fut Don Krieg lui-même, retrouvé agonisant. Il ne livra qu'une faible et silencieuse colère lorsqu'il reconnut, enfin, le seul rescapé de l'attaque du bateau-restaurant de Zeff aux Pieds Rouges, plusieurs années auparavant.

Lorsque le capitaine rendit son dernier souffle, la fureur emporta l'équipage, accusant, maudissant, insultant. Très vite, le premier coup de feu sonna l'heure des représailles et chacun prit part à la bataille, d'abord pour venger au hasard de ses convictions, puis pour sauver sa peau d'une rage destructrice que plus personne ne pouvait arrêter. Le sang fut versé sans fin sur le pont qui m'accorda bientôt un tête-à-tête longtemps espéré.

Gin baissa ses armes lorsqu'il me reconnut derrière un voile de sang. Puis il les lâcha lorsqu'il me reconnut vraiment derrière un voile de haine. Aujourd'hui, il payait sa faiblesse d'avoir suivi les ordres de son capitaine, jusque dans la mort de celui qui avait commencé à tout m'apprendre.

Alors que je m'approchais, implacable, il s'assit, difficilement.

« Sanji, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir simplement empoisonnés ?

- Je suis cuisinier, Gin. »

Il ricana sans plaisir, crachant son propre sang sur le pont.

« Tu n'as pas tellement changé. Les mêmes principes, le même regard, la même colère.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut t'faire ?

- J'ai toujours regretté ce jour-là.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, tant mieux. Je préfère mourir comme ça.

- Tu vas pas t'battre ?

- T'as vu l'état dans lequel les autres m'ont mis ? Toi, tu tiens encore debout avec ta soif de sang et de vengeance ! Je suis déjà battu. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le frapper, il affronta une dernière fois mon regard.

« Sanji, chante-la. »

J'allais répliquer, lui hurler ma violence. Mais il reprit avant moi.

« Chante-la puisque tu fais partie de l'équipage. »

Et mon refus s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

Je faisais partie de l'équipage. Un équipage vicieux, barbare et sanguinaire. Un équipage avec lequel j'avais pourtant combattu, dansé et ri. Parfois même sans faux-semblant. _Mon_ équipage. Aussi mal choisie fut-elle, je perdais encore une famille. Et c'était encore de ma faute.

Alors, dans un souffle, ma voix s'éleva au-dessus du carnage devenu silencieux.

« T'a-t-on forcé, as-tu choisi  
De te tourner vers la piraterie ?  
Souviens-toi de ce jour maudit  
Celui où tu auras changé de vie.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est l'heure  
Et rejoins nos couleurs.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est temps  
De te tourner vers l'océan. »

Sans cesser de chanter, j'errai sur le pont, chevauchant des corps tous camarades.

« Oublie légende, conte et chimère,  
Profitons plutôt ensemble mon frère,  
Des femmes, du rhum et de la bière,  
De l'or sanglant gisant encore à terre.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est l'heure  
De hisser nos couleurs.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est temps,  
D'passer ta vie sur l'océan. »

Je caressai le bois du bastingage, un bois devenu vermeil avant d'apercevoir au loin le pavillon humide de leur mort.

« Y'a des jours, et des combats,  
Des fois que nous ne remporterons pas.  
Y'a des pertes et des trépas,  
Tous ces compagnons que tu oublieras.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est l'heure  
De hisser nos couleurs.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est temps,  
D'laisser leur vie à l'océan. »

Je quittai le navire, abandonnant à mes pieds le pavillon s'enflammant sans peine et répandant la morsure du feu autour de lui.

« Et ça va faire bientôt cent ans,  
Que la mer a su te garder vivant.  
As-tu songé qu'il faut payer  
La mer pour dette d'un privilégié ?

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est l'heure  
De perdre nos couleurs.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est temps  
D'payer ta dette à l'océan. »

La barque tanguait dans les flots, s'éloignant du brasier. Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux les flammes dévorant chaque planche que j'avais tant de fois foulée. Je repoussai un instant une mèche blonde et allumai une cigarette. Une déflagration bien trop connue résonna au milieu de l'incendie. Une déflagration qui arracha la dernière vie à bord… la dernière vie à bord du Baratie.

* * *

« Sanji.

- Vice-amiral ?

- T'es pas obligé de recommencer.

- Il reste encore des pirates. »

Dès que l'équipage de Don Krieg avait tué Zeff, j'avais rejoint les rangs de la Marine. J'étais peut-être très jeune, mais j'étais surtout très intéressant. Une gueule d'ange et des bases plus que sérieuses en cuisine comme en combat. J'avais tout de suite tapé dans l'œil de Garp qui avait préféré m'intégrer plutôt que prendre le risque de laisser dehors une « bombe à retardement », grandissant dans la haine et la mort.

De mon côté, les idéaux de la Marine ne me séduisaient pas plus que ça mais elle avait à m'offrir la seule chose qui m'animait encore : la vengeance.

Je voulais me venger de ceux qui avaient volé le Baratie, tué ses occupants et laissé un survivant. Un seul survivant. Le survivant de trop. Et ce fut ma toute première mission lorsqu'on m'estima formé. Garp était contre mais c'était ma condition pour rester. Alors, j'ai tué. Je les ai tous tués. Don Krieg, Gin et tout l'équipage. Notre équipage, vivant sur les cadavres de mes anciens compagnons. Pourtant, ça ne m'avait pas suffit.

Je voulais me venger de ceux qui m'avaient forcé à vivre dans l'abandon. J'avais voulu mourir pour eux et avec eux, ce jour-là. Mais ils m'avaient imposé la seule chose qui ne s'impose pas : la vie, payant de la leur ma propre faiblesse. Tout aurait été si simple si j'avais pu partir moi aussi. Alors, j'ai tué. J'ai tué notre équipage, encore vivant dans sa mort dès que mes yeux se posaient sur le Baratie. J'ai tué leurs fantômes, dans les flammes de nos souvenirs. Pourtant, ça ne m'avait pas suffit.

Je voulais me venger de ceux qui avaient engendré toutes mes souffrances, ceux qui suivent une voie semée de douleurs que seront celles des autres, ceux qui vivent dans des choix égoïstes. Des choix de pirates. Alors, j'ai recommencé. Sans tuer. Je me suis contenté de m'inviter chez eux, mettre le feu et les livrer, faibles, à la Marine. Sans tuer. Sauf les pires. Sauf les mauvais jours. Pourtant, ça ne m'a jamais suffit. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à pardonner. À leur pardonner. À me pardonner.

« Et il en restera toujours ! Ta mission est de les livrer à la Marine, rien n'impose que tu intègres systématiquement un nouvel équipage pour le trahir ensuite.

- Auriez-vous trouvé une méthode plus efficace ?

- Elle a bien marché jusqu'ici, ta méthode, mais elle n'est pas infaillible. Tu vas y laisser ta peau, un jour.

- Ça m'regarde.

- Ça me regarde aussi. Quoi qu'on en dise, un Marine est toujours plus utile de son vivant. Un martyr, ça fait de belles histoires, mais ça ne sert plus qu'à impressionner les mômes.

- J'y passerai pas si facilement.

- Bwahahaha… Et j'imagine que rien ne te fera changer d'avis…

- Exact.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai ta nouvelle cible. Incruste-toi chez les Chapeaux de paille. Nous avons besoin d'informations d'abord, de leur capture ensuite.

- Attendez… Mon nouvel équipage, c'est celui de…

- Oui, de mon petit-fils. Alors fais gaffe à pas te prendre une raclée, gamin. Il sera peut-être plus coriace qu'il en a l'air ! »

* * *

J'avais retrouvé la trace des Mugiwaras sur Whiskey Peak où j'avais pu commencer mon observation. Et je n'avais pas été déçu. Leur équipage était ridiculement petit, constitué d'un gamin dégénéré qui semblait avoir pris tous les défauts de Garp mais visiblement pas ses qualités, une brute épaisse avec sans nul doute des origines plus végétales qu'animales (les plantes n'ayant pas à se déplacer, cela pouvait expliquer, entre autres, son incapacité totale à se repérer), un pleutre au long nez qui mentait autant qu'il respirait et une beauté rousse, une adorable petite voleuse m'avait-il semblé, qui perdait son temps avec les trois autres abrutis. Si ceux-là devaient se partager un seul neurone, la demoiselle, en revanche, se distinguait par sa perspicacité et sa lucidité.

Cependant, malheureusement pour elle, à peine arrivé, le groupe s'était laissé embobiner par les agents de Baroque Works jusqu'à ce que l'algue sur pattes ne décide finalement d'y mettre son grain de sel, ou plutôt le fil de ses lames. Il fallait avouer, il s'en était bien sorti avec la centaine de criminels qui lui avait fait face et je pouvais admettre un intérêt à son style à trois sabres dont le nombre m'avait laissé jusque là plus que sceptique.

Ce qui me convainquit beaucoup moins, par contre, ce fut la suite… Un capitaine qui se fout sur la gueule avec son second alors que, pour une fois, ce dernier a réussi à faire quelque chose d'utile… Puis, tout était allé très vite, l'adorable princesse d'Alabasta les avait rejoints et, me devant de la protéger, ça avait été mon tour d'entrer en scène. De toute façon, j'en savais assez sur eux… Car il n'y avait finalement pas grand-chose à cerner à part la connerie profonde des hommes et la perfection des femmes…

Ça paraissait facile. Beaucoup trop facile.

* * *

« C'est trop bon ! Hey, Sanji, rejoins mon équipage ! »

À peine avais-je abordé leur navire avec un radeau de fortune, qu'ils m'y avaient invité. À peine avais-je prononcé le mot « cook », qu'ils m'avaient poussé vers la cuisine. À peine avais-je servi mon premier plat à bord, qu'ils m'avaient engagé.

Jamais de ma carrière, je n'avais pu m'infiltrer aussi rapidement dans un équipage. C'en était presque frustrant. Le petit-fils de Garp m'avait déjà adopté même si la réciproque n'était pas vraie ; les deux présences féminines à bord semblaient ravies d'avoir à leurs côtés un gentleman de ma trempe ; le peureux s'était laissé convaincre par mes compétences. Seul l'ex-chasseur de primes gardait sur moi un œil méfiant et j'essayais le plus possible de garder mes distances avec lui, car j'étais à deux doigts de lui mettre mon pied dans la gueule… ce qui n'était pas l'idéal pour une intégration réussie.

Je m'en sortis plutôt bien avec cet exercice car le premier qui reçut ma semelle en pleine face fut le capitaine lui-même… La mission serait peut-être plus difficile que prévue… En même temps, il s'attendait à quoi en essayant de piller la cuisine, cet imbécile ? Avant même le repas de midi ! Comment pouvait-il être le capitaine de ce rafiot, sérieusement ?

Finalement, l'exercice ne me réussit pas si longtemps que ça… Et j'échangeai dès l'après-midi mes premières insultes et mes premiers coups avec l'autre algue ambulante. Pourtant, le soir même, nous partagions une bière, riant, chantant comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

C'était rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide.

* * *

Je m'étais isolé un instant, pour fumer une clope dans le calme, si calme il pouvait vraiment y avoir sur ce navire, car je percevais encore des éclats de voix provenant de la discussion enthousiaste qui se jouait sur le pont du Merry.

« Et pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'aider Luffy à devenir roi des pirates ?

- Je veux réaliser une carte du monde.

- Impressionnant !

- Les extraordinaires aventures du grand Usopp-sama sont impressionnantes, elles aussi !

- Vraiment ? »

J'effaçai un sourire naïf que leurs quelques mots avaient réussis à m'arracher. Roi des pirates, ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de Luffy dessiner une carte du monde, c'était mignon pour Nami… Mais ils devraient s'aventurer dans des endroits de plus en plus dangereux pour courir après leurs folies. Quelque part, les empêcher d'aller plus loin serait leur rendre service. Ça leur éviterait de mourir en continuant leurs bêtises…

« Alors il me supplia à genoux de prendre possession du navire. Je me rappellerai toujours de son regard suppliant, de ses larmes d'espérance et… c'est ainsi que je suis devenu le capitaine du Vogue Merry, prêt à affronter les épreuves et devenir un valeureux guerrier des mers ! »

Un valeureux guerrier, étonnamment plus réaliste en comparaison, à moins qu'on ne connaisse réellement Usopp…

« Shishishishi ! Trop cool, ton histoire ! Mais c'est moi le capitaine !

- Et vous, Mr. Bushidô ?

- Je serai le plus grand sabreur du monde. »

Zoro avait dit ça sans ciller, comme une évidence. Alors derrière ses airs plus pragmatiques, il était finalement aussi naïf que les autres ?

Quelque part, il fallait au moins ça pour suivre Luffy dans son aventure délirante : un rêve. Un vrai rêve. Un putain de rêve… De ceux qu'on ne prononce pas à voix haute dans un monde adulte, de ceux qui disparaissent avec le temps lorsque la vie écrase l'innocence encore jeune. J'écrasai ma clope. Il fallait qu'ils redescendent sur terre. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Et Sanji ?

- Nous n'en savons encore rien…

- C'est vrai ça !

- SAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

J'entendis des pas s'éparpiller et je me glissai dans l'ombre. Il ne fallait pas que je me mêle à ce genre de divagations. J'en savais déjà bien trop sur les leurs et les séparations n'en seraient, une fois encore, que plus douloureuses, alors je ne devais pas m'attacher plus, pas y croire davantage. La porte de la cuisine claqua et ce qu'ils y trouvèrent sembla leur faire oublier, un temps, de crier mon nom. L'éloignement du chahut me permit de m'accouder à nouveau au bastingage et le seul qui finit par me tomber dessus était le seul qui ne m'avait pas vraiment cherché, forcément.

« Oï, Love-Cook, pourquoi tu t'caches ?

- Je terminais ma clope, Marimo, je me cache pas.

- C'est ça… »

Il s'échoua à une distance raisonnable de moi, laissant le silence s'installer avec lui. Un silence simple, reposant, qu'il brisa bien trop tôt.

« Les autres ont une question pour toi. »

Une question à laquelle je ne devais, pouvais et voulais pas répondre. Je soupirai.

« Je sais.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Je vous trahis. Cette réponse, si évidente, me retourna l'estomac. Il y en avait bien d'autres : je me venge, j'obéis… Mais celle-là résonnait en moi comme une douloureuse habitude. Je vous trahis. Je croyais qu'on s'y faisait avec le temps. Mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Je vous trahis.

« Je… »

La mission. Ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Il me fallait une réponse convaincante. Digne des leurs. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit… Un seul endroit où trouver la bonne.

Je plongeai les yeux dans les eaux sombres et m'autorisai un regard vers mes rêves d'enfant, vers ces songes que j'avais étouffés depuis que les cauchemars avaient commencé à gouverner ma vie. Ils étaient là, tout au fond, fatigués, enchaînés, comme une lumière oubliée.

« As-tu… déjà entendu parler de All Blue ? »

Je sentis ma voix vibrer en prononçant ce nom si longtemps délaissé, réveillant des espoirs si longtemps éteints. Et les mots revinrent, des mots puérils, des mots cons, des mots d'une étrange et maladroite sincérité.

Tout devenait simple. Beaucoup trop simple.

* * *

« Bwahahaha ! Salut gamin, alors comment va mon p'tit-fils ?

- Je vous appelle pour mon rapport, pas pour vous donner des nouvelles…

- C'est pareil ! Mais vas-y !

- Je me trouve sur Little Garden, infiltré en tant que cuisinier dans l'équipage des Mugiwaras. Il m'est actuellement impossible de vous les livrer sans danger car nous avons un civil parmi nous.

- Cet imbécile fait des otages ?

- Négatif. Il s'agit de la princesse Nefertari Vivi qui n'a eu d'autre choix que de monter à bord pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible son royaume en pleine révolte. J'ai pris l'initiative de faire primer sa protection sur la capture des Mugiwaras.

- Évidemment, évidemment. Des informations sur cette révolte ?

- Elle est orchestrée par Baroque Works qui dresse le peuple contre le roi. Et un des Shichibukai est mêlé à l'affaire, ainsi que Nico Robin.

- T'es sûr de toi, gamin ?

- Je viens de taper la discut' avec Crocodile mais j'hésite encore… bordel ! Oui, j'suis sûr !

- Bon.

- … Et Luffy va bien. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles. »

* * *

Je retrouvai finalement l'équipage en compagnie de deux géants. Pourtant, les combats étaient visiblement terminés et tout le monde avait l'air sain et sauf… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que le marimo pisse le sang ?

« Hey, marimo… »

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais pour cette algue ? Je détournai les yeux de ses chevilles, me rabattant sur un tout autre sujet de conversation.

« … j'espère que t'as pas oublié notre concours de chasse. »

Il sourit, sûr de lui.

« J'ai attrapé un rhino énorme, de quoi remplir les calles !

- Parce que ça se bouffe, un rhinocéros ? De toute façon, il sera moins gros que mon lézard géant.

- Un rhino plus petit qu'un lézard, mais bien sûr !

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, bretteur du dimanche !

- Bretteur du dimanche ? Toujours mieux qu'un cuistot qui reste planqué derrière ses casseroles ! »

Il me provoquait juste, en témoignait son éternel sourire en coin. Pourtant, ses mots m'avaient transpercé plus sûrement que ses sabres, car s'ils n'étaient pas sincères, ils étaient pourtant justes. J'étais resté planqué. Involontairement, c'était vrai. J'avais fait ma part du boulot, c'était vrai aussi. Mais la vérité était bien là. J'étais resté planqué. Et ça faisait mal de savoir qu'ils avaient défendu l'équipage de leur vie, quand je ne l'avais défendu que par des mots. Un piaf et un écureuil, ça ne comptait pas vraiment…

C'est pour cela, je crois, qu'au lieu de répliquer, ironique, je m'étais emporté. Bien trop pour lui. Si peu pour moi.

« Désolé de nous avoir sauvé la mise en récupérant un log pose et en évitant que des renforts ne débarquent ! Entre ça et pisser le sang…

- Qui est-ce qui pisse le sang ? Tu parles de ces égratignures ? Et bah heureusement que t'as pas eu à t'battre…

- Enfoiré… »

Je me jetai sur lui, pour la première fois avec une rage véritable. Et je frappai. Vraiment. Il para, sans problème, riposta, sans effort et j'encaissai. Puis tout recommença, encore et encore. Dans chaque assaut, je lui crachais mon amertume et ma violence. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne lui étaient destinées et il les évitait aisément tandis je les subissais dans les coups qu'il me rendait. Des coups mérités.

Bientôt, je m'écroulai au sol, vaincu par ma propre haine, pendant qu'il rengainait calmement. Mes yeux plongèrent dans le ciel aveuglant et ma vie me parut soudainement vaine, si vaine, vengeant des souvenirs amères, noyés dans ma propre perte. Et j'en étais faible. Si faible.

« Love-Cook, y'a que toi pour vraiment croire que t'as pas fait ta part du boulot. T'es pas faible mais tu t'pousses tout seul à la défaite. Alors arrête un peu de t'prendre la tête avec des considérations à deux berrys. C'est pas le Sanji qui a été engagé dans l'équipage. C'est pas le Sanji qui doit découvrir All Blue. C'est pas vraiment toi… »

Il se détourna, prêt à rejoindre les autres qui nous avaient laissé régler nos comptes, et ajouta par-dessus son épaule :

« Et pour mes chevilles, je me les suis coupées tout seul. J'ai juste pas eu le temps d'finir. »

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de moi, me traçant un avenir si longtemps évité et j'entendis ma propre voix s'élever, hésitante.

« Zoro…

- Hum ?

- Ils sont partis de l'autre côté. »

* * *

Nami tomba malade. Et je m'inquiétai.  
Vivi découvrit que la situation à Alabasta empirait. Et je l'écoutai.  
Luffy décida de combattre les hommes qui débarquèrent sur le Merry. Et je les affrontai.  
Usopp s'occupa de réparer les dégâts causés au navire lors de l'affrontement. Et je l'assistai.  
Zoro…

Vivi risqua sa vie pour raisonner Luffy lorsque le Merry débarqua sur une île hivernale. Et je la laissai faire.  
Nami confia sa vie à notre capitaine, prêt à la faire gravir une montagne. Et je les accompagnai.  
Luffy défendit un pavillon qui n'était pas le sien mais des convictions qui étaient siennes. Et je l'admirai.  
Chopper, ni vraiment homme, ni vraiment renne mais vraiment médecin, rejoignit l'équipage. Et je l'acceptai.  
Usopp porta le premier toast en son honneur. Et je trinquai.  
Zoro…

* * *

« Ah, Sanji, enfin ! Il va falloir que tu m'expliques…

- Je n'ai pas eu d'occasion de faire mon rapport plus tôt.

- Ça, je m'en doutais. Par contre…

- Vivi est encore avec nous donc sa protection prime toujours sur la capture des Mugiwaras.

- Je parle pas de ça.

- … De quoi alors ?

- TU VIENS DE DÉGOMMER DES MARINES À RAINBASE ET TU TE DEMANDES CE QUI ME POSE PROBLÈME ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite… J'ai une couverture à tenir.

- Leur rapport affirme que tu étais SEUL.

- … J'avais pas l'temps de leur expliquer. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que Smoker fout là ? Je gère la situation.

- Non, elle te dépasse, gamin. Crocodile, Nico Robin, le reste de Baroque Works, les Chapeaux de paille, les rebelles d'Alabasta… Tu peux pas agir sur tous les fronts. Tu as bien assez avec ta princesse et ton infiltration.

- Mais les Mugiwaras veulent aider Vivi.

- Bwahahahaha… Et alors ?

- Nous allons réussir.

- Nous ? Fais attention, Sanji. Tu pars en vrille, là.

- Ah. Ah. Ah.

- Non, sans blague, concentre-toi sur ta mission. »

* * *

« MENU BONNES MANIÈRES ! »

Merde. Qu'est-ce que l'enfumeur foutait là ? Vivi n'était pas derrière les barreaux. Je n'avais donc aucune raison valable d'être encore au casino de Crocodile, visiblement prêt à délivrer l'équipage. Affirmer avoir reçu l'information de la captivité de Smoker ? Ce prétexte ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Vérifier que la capture des Chapeaux de paille se ferait correctement alors que l'accès au bâtiment d'un éventuel bataillon de Marines venait d'être bloqué ? Si peu crédible…

Mon regard croisa celui du colonel qui me reconnut sans peine et dont les réflexions ne devaient pas être loin des miennes. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? De toute façon, il était trop tard pour réfléchir et je libérai rapidement les détenus alors que les murs du casino se brisaient sous la pression de l'eau. Les flots se déversèrent brusquement dans la salle, emportant tout sur leur passage. C'était l'occasion de prouver à la Marine que j'étais encore de leur côté : je devais sauver Smoker.

Re-merde. Toussant et crachant, je hissai le corps inerte de Luffy sur la terre ferme tandis que mes deux sirènes remontaient Ussop et que Zoro sauvait l'enfumeur. Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce que ça avait pu merder à ce point ? Pourquoi le bretteur avait-il choisi de repêcher Smoker ? Une demande de notre capitaine, sans aucun doute. Pourquoi avais-je changé d'avis, comme poussé par une évidence ? Je savais que je les considérais à présent comme mon équipage, cependant j'avais un double-jeu à préserver pour maintenir ma situation fragile et la distance entre la Marine et les Mugiwaras. Mais surtout… Pourquoi m'avaient-ils tous confié la vie de Luffy, Luffy en premier, sans la moindre hésitation ?

Smoker se redressa alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, cherchant à comprendre lui aussi. Après quelques explications de Zoro que j'avais déjà devinées, il dévisagea Luffy un long moment, puis moi et à nouveau notre capitaine. Il nous laissa filer. Auquel d'entre nous accordait-il une chance ?

* * *

« Je voudrais vous parler… de ma petite aventure. »

Le Merry attendait sagement le départ et la voix de Vivi nous parvenait depuis d'immenses haut-parleurs.

« C'était un périple sur un océan de ténèbres, une route vers le désespoir. »

Ses mots faisaient étrangement écho à ma propre vie, me rappelant le dernier échange que j'avais eu avec Garp et qui refusait de s'effacer de ma mémoire, comme un arrière-goût mi-sucré, mi-amer.

_« Sale gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?_

_- J'ai aidé des pirates à sauver le royaume d'Alabasta. La Marine peut-elle vraiment me le reprocher ?_

_- Non, évidemment que non ! Mais Smoker affirme que tes relations avec les Chapeaux de paille dépassent de loin la simple infiltration. »_

« Loin de mon pays, j'ai réalisé à quel point la mer est immense. J'ai visité des îles inimaginables… J'ai vu des créatures dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Le bruit des vagues était parfois doux et apaisant… Comme une mélodie réconfortante qui m'enveloppait. D'autres fois, il était rugissant comme pour se railler de ma faiblesse et de mon anxiété. »

_« Vous parlez bien de celui qui les a laissé fuir pour sauver le pays ? Lui-même savait que nous avions besoin des Mugiwaras pour protéger la population._

_- Mélange pas tout, il les a laissé filer pour une question d'honneur, pas pour autre chose._

_- Donc sa parole a plus de valeur que la mienne ? Alors que mes infiltrations ont toujours été couronnées de succès ? »_

« Au milieu du tourbillon de la tempête, j'ai rencontré un petit bateau. Il s'est placé dans mon dos et m'a poussé en me disant : « tu ne vois pas cette petite lumière, tout là-bas ? ». Même dans les ténèbres les plus sombres, ce petit bateau ne perdait jamais son cap. Il bondissait allégrement, même sur les flots les plus agités. »

_« Joue pas au con, Sanji. Ce n'est évidemment pas le seul témoignage que la Marine a contre toi. Et mes deux nouvelles recrues connaissent les Chapeaux de Paille. Coby me certifie qu'il doit être très difficile de résister à la tentation de changer de bord… _

_- L'avis d'un petit nouveau ? Quelle preuve accablante ! C'est bon ? Vous avez fini avec les accusations abusives ? _

_- Abusives ? Alors quand nous livres-tu l'équipage ? »_

« Son équipage, toujours à l'écoute de la mer, ne s'est jamais plié, même sous les vents les plus violents. Et toujours il a gardé le doigt pointé. « Tu vois, il y avait bien une petite lumière ». L'histoire ne gardera sans doute aucune trace de ces événements mais pour moi, la vérité est bien là. »

_« … Bientôt._

_- Bwahahahaha, comme c'est convainquant ! Il vaudrait mieux que ça vienne vite, si tu veux faire taire les rumeurs de ta trahison !_

_- Mais Vivi est encore en relations étroites avec l'équipage et…_

_- Comme c'est arrangeant, ça aussi ! Tu ne devrais pas l'ébruiter sur tous les toits, imbécile ! Je ne pourrai pas toujours couvrir ta petite princesse pour ses arrangements avec des pirates ! »_

« Encore une chose… »

_« Je te préviens, gamin, si tu rejoins l'équipage des Mugiwaras pour enfin oublier tes vengeances à la con, suivre tes rêves et vivre la vie que tu as toujours attendue, vous aurez la Marine sur le dos ! Et bien plus que jusqu'à maintenant ! »_

Garp…

Quand as-tu compris que je te trahirais, toi aussi ? Ne l'as-tu pas toujours su, parce que j'ai toujours trahi tout le monde ? C'est ce que je m'étais d'abord demandé. Puis, ces questions avaient laissé leur place à une autre, plus douce : quand as-tu accepté de me confier à ton petit-fils ? Garp…

_« … _

_- Sanji ? SANJI ?_

_- Vieux schnock… »_

Qu'y avait-il de plus douloureux que des séparations ?

Ni marine, ni pirate, je levai mon poing vers le ciel. Comme chacun de mes nakamas.

Mais qu'y avait-il de plus heureux que de se savoir enfin appartenir à une famille ?

Savourant le goût acre de ma cigarette, je fermai les yeux, continuant d'afficher fièrement au monde entier notre signe… Notre signe de reconnaissance.

* * *

Nico Robin rejoignit l'équipage, un navire tomba du ciel et l'équipage décida de trouver les îles célestes. Rien que l'énumération de ce qui nous arrivait, m'arracha un sourire et je savourai pleinement chaque instant passé sous ce pavillon qu'était le nôtre. Une folie douce. Je la savais aussi délicieuse qu'éphémère alors je la vivais aussi fort que possible, cherchant à me créer des souvenirs inoubliables.

Continuant sur la même lancée, je m'essayai à la plongée sous-marine en compagnie de Luffy et de Zoro…

Dans le silence flou de l'océan, l'épave découverte semblait aussi réelle qu'un souvenir. Envoûté, je foulai d'abord le sable trouble puis les planches endormies. J'errai sur le pont, chevauchant des débris tous résurgents. Là, le temps suspendait son œuvre confuse, dévoilant le tableau incertain d'une urgence passée. Je caressai le bois du bastingage, un bois devenu sombre avant d'apercevoir au loin un mât brisé au pavillon déserteur, surplombant ce spectacle… désolé.

Et enfin, j'acceptai de contempler mon passé dans celui d'inconnus au destin malheureux, aussi malheureux qu'avait pu être le leur… Désolé. Je suis tellement… désolé.

Vous tous, je n'aurais pas du juger vos crimes sans que les miens ne le soient.

Don Krieg, Gin et vous autres, je n'aurais pas du vous tuer, même si vous méritiez de mourir.

Zeff et vous, les gars, j'ai oublié une chose, j'ai oublié de vous dire merci.

J'en suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

Le silence apaisant de la sérénité me ramena doucement à la réalité. À quelques pas, Zoro attendait patiemment que je le rejoigne, satisfait, comme s'il partageait ma délivrance, comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées… Zoro.

* * *

La nuit tomba brusquement au milieu de la journée, une tortue monstrueuse dévora l'épave qu'un singe venait de remonter et des colosses à la taille démesurée apparurent. Un nouveau sourire étira mes lèvres, alors que je dressais ce nouveau bilan. Décidément, cette journée nous réservait bien des surprises. L'équipage avait ensuite décidé de prendre la direction de l'île de Jaya et le ciel sembla approuver, nous accordant un répit bienvenu.

Après un moment en cuisine où je préparai avec application le repas le plus savoureux de mon existence, je regagnai la poupe du navire, m'accoudant là où ils avaient commencé à me rappeler qui j'étais… Où Zoro avait commencé à me rappeler qui j'étais. Les yeux plongés vers All Blue, je commençai doucement à chantonner.

« T'a-t-on forcé, as-tu choisi  
De te tourner vers la piraterie ?  
Souviens-toi de ce jour maudit  
Celui où tu auras changé de vie.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est l'heure  
Et rejoins nos couleurs.

Yo ho, yo ho ho.  
Aujourd'hui, il est temps  
De te tourner vers l'océan. »

Des pas familiers m'interrompirent et s'échouèrent au même endroit que la première fois.

« C'est quoi cette chanson ?

- Tu connais pas ? C'est une chanson pirate, pourtant…

- Et ça parle de quoi ?

- De comment ça commence… De comment ça se termine aussi.

- Et comment ça se termine ? »

Je quittai All Blue pour ses yeux à lui. Deux yeux sombres et froids. Un regard qui m'avait pourtant donné l'essentiel. Une confiance. Un pardon. Un refuge. Un regard que je n'oublierais jamais.

« Ça se termine. Comme toujours. »

Il sentit la mélancolie de mes derniers mots et son regard se durcit.

« Sanji, fais pas d'conneries. »

Je m'approchai et m'accroupis face à lui. Toutes les folies étaient permises ici, n'est-ce pas ? Et il fallait que je fasse vite, très vite, celles dont je pouvais avoir envie, avant que le temps ne me rattrape. De celle que je m'apprêtais à faire, je n'étais sûr que d'une chose : je regretterais de ne pas avoir au moins essayé. Alors, je franchis sans hésiter la distance qui séparait encore nos lèvres. Ce baiser, volé, eût un goût d'audace, d'interdit et de défi. Le goût de ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous dès les premiers instants.

« Ça, c'est une connerie ?

- Non, ça c'est juste un bon début.

- Enfoiré… »

Le second, partagé, eût un goût de rivalité, de complicité et de simplicité. Le goût de ce que nous étions devenus l'un pour l'autre.

Le troisième… Je ne me rappelle plus du troisième car déjà nos corps s'engageaient dans une lutte, de celles que nous préférions, une lutte pour la reconnaissance. Les armes étaient différentes. Le sens était le même. Ce sens-là, maintenant, il brûlait tout sur son passage et il hurlait : tu existes pour moi.

* * *

Jaya. Déjà.

Et l'heure de payer.

Je laissai une note dans la cuisine, pour leur expliquer, le Baratie, la Marine, tout, et pour leur dire au revoir, à chacun. Sauf à Zoro. Lui, je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter que ce que nous nous étions dit sans un mot.

Jaya. Déjà.

Et l'heure de les quitter.

J'évitai Usopp et Chopper, restés sur le navire, quittant discrètement le Merry. Une fois à distance, sûr qu'aucun membre de l'équipage ne traînait dans le coin, je m'autorisai un dernier regard vers lui, mouillant tranquillement dans le port.

Jaya. Déjà.

Et l'heure de les protéger.

Qu'y avait-il de plus douloureux que des séparations ? Mais qu'y avait-il de plus heureux que d'avoir enfin la liberté de défendre une famille ? J'allumai une cigarette et repoussai un instant une mèche blonde, pour graver ce spectacle au plus profond de moi. Le spectacle de ce qui resterait à jamais le symbole de mon bonheur.

* * *

« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE PAS FAIRE DE CONNERIES ! »

Je relevai la tête et mon regard, quittant à peine les méandres ambrés de mon verre de rhum, plongea dans le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Mock town rassemblait bien plus de tavernes que son crâne de neurones. Enfin, pour le moment, la question n'était pas comment était-il arrivé ici, mais comment l'en faire repartir ? Car, si je ne pouvais nier que sa présence inespérée avait su accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, il en fallait davantage pour entamer mes convictions…

« C'est sérieux, marimo, j'peux pas rester avec vous, pour votre propre bien.

- Ouais, j'sais, j'ai lu ton ramassis de conneries…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es trop con pour comprendre, c'est ça ?

- Ou toi pour oublier que ce choix ne te revient pas ?

- Hein ?

- Donc c'est bien ça, c'est toi qu'es trop con… »

Et visiblement, il s'apprêtait à régler le problème puisqu'il se commanda un rhum, bien décidé à poursuivre, tirant une chaise et s'installant face à moi. Le marimo et moi engageant la conversation, comme ça, bizarrement je le sentais pas. Ça risquait de ne pas en finir ou de dégénérer… voire même les deux.

« Tu t'es engagé dans un équipage ! Tu peux pas te barrer comme ça, c'est à Luffy de prendre une décision !

- Luffy pensait engager un pirate capable de gérer la cuisine et de se battre !

- Et c'est pas ce que t'étais, peut-être ? Parce que c'était rudement bien imité…

- Sauf que je suis un Marine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape ! Tout le monde le sait depuis longtemps ! Tu nous as pris pour des imbéciles ou quoi ?

- Bah… c'était rudement bien imité…

- Très marrant… Tu pensais vraiment que tes conneries marcheraient éternellement ? Tu commences à avoir une sacrée réputation… Un pirate qui s'est perdu chez les Marines…

- Et ça change quoi ? Je reste un Marine et je vous ai trahis. »

Oui, ça risquait de ne pas en finir.

« En quoi ? T'as assumé ton rôle, et même plus… Alors, si c'est ça pour toi, trahir, tu devrais le faire plus souvent ! Bordel, Love-cook, l'équipage a besoin de toi.

- Vous trouverez un autre cuisinier.

- Il nous faut pas juste « un cuisinier » et tu le sais. Qui d'autre que toi peut faire la bouffe tout en foutant Luffy à la porte ? Qui peut répondre aux caprices de Nami ? Qui…

- Vous faisiez sans, avant.

- On faisait sans médecin aussi. T'as vu où ça a failli nous mener…

- Ça sera pire si je reste. La Marine ne peut pas laisser un des leurs changer de camp comme ça.

- Tu as déjà changé de camp. Pour nous. Maintenant, c'est notre tour de te montrer ce qu'est un équipage. Ton capitaine va devenir roi des pirates, ce n'est pas la Marine qui va nous arrêter. Et t'as un rêve, Sanji. Un vrai rêve. Un putain de rêve. Ça, c'était pas des conneries. »

Je n'avais plus d'arguments à lui opposer, mais je n'étais pas plus convaincu. Avais-je encore le droit, après tout ce que j'avais fait, de simplement dire oui ? Pouvais-je vraiment saisir cette chance de poursuivre All Blue ? C'était tellement…

« Égoïste…

- Quoi ?

- Ce serait égoïste…

- Tu te fous d'ma gueule, là ? Parce que ce serait pas égoïste de nous laisser en plan ? T'as raison, t'es pas fait pour être pirate. Avec des préoccupations pareilles, casse-toi dans l'humanitaire ou, pendant que t'y es, rends-toi carrément à la Marine ! Ça, ça serait rendre service au monde entier ! Ça lui éviterait d'entendre tes conneries ! »

Oui, ça risquait de dégénérer. Non, en fait, ça dérapait déjà complètement. Zoro s'était relevé brusquement, plaquant les mains sur la table qui nous séparait. Le rhum tangua dans nos verres, manquant de se renverser, mais pour une fois, ce détail était loin de nos préoccupations.

« Et t'étais pas censé me convaincre de vous rejoindre ?

- Si, mais tu vois bien, j'suis pas fait pour ça. J'aurais du laisser Luffy faire le boulot. En deux mots, on en parlait plus, tu serais déjà à bord et on se prendrait pas la tête sur tes états d'âme à la con.

- Si c'était tellement simple, pourquoi c'est pas c'que t'as fait depuis l'début ?

- Parce que je voulais que ce soit moi ! Quand il s'agit d'eux, quand il s'agit de toi, je _suis_ égoïste ! Et crois-moi, le reste du monde peut en penser ce qu'il veut, j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Nous. Le reste. Comment pouvait-il résumer le monde de cette manière ? Pourquoi ça lui semblait si simple, si évident alors que ça me paraissait tellement plus compliqué ? Il y avait la Marine, ses alliés et ses opposants, ceux qui s'en fichait aussi. Rien que dans la Marine, il y avait les intègres et les corrompus, il y avait Garp et Smoker, il y avait… Ça n'en finissait pas… Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement « le reste »… Et pourtant, l'idée était si séduisante…

Après tout, quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours égoïste selon quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Être pirate était égoïste. Suivre mon propre rêve était égoïste. Mais quelque part, vivre aussi était égoïste, après tout ce que j'avais déjà fait. Et à choisir, je préférais peut-être finir égoïste pour eux que pour quelqu'un d'autre, alors…

Alors, Zoro avait peut-être gagné.

Comme si je pouvais le lui dire. Je ne pouvais simplement pas lui accorder la victoire, le remercier d'être venu me chercher et rentrer avec lui. Ça n'avait jamais fonctionné comme ça entre nous, et ça ne pouvait pas changer. Même s'il y avait une chose, une seule chose que je crevais d'envie de lui dire : _c'était mieux que ce soit toi… _

Je m'allumai une clope.

« J'ai oublié mon briquet sur le Merry. »

Zoro haussa un sourcil. Normal, ce briquet, je venais de le remettre dans ma poche. Pourtant, il ne me contredit pas. Au contraire, un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres et il m'attrapa brutalement le poignet pour me tirer hors de cette taverne au pas de course. Quelques rues plus loin, glissant son bras par-dessus mes épaules, m'étranglant presque, il me glissa à l'oreille :

« T'as pas oublié que ton briquet, enfoiré… »

Je repoussai son bras, assez pour pouvoir respirer, mais pas plus, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« La prochaine fois que t'essaies de t'enfuir comme ça, je te bute.

- T'as mieux à faire pour me retenir, imbécile… »

Déambulant calmement, je nous guidai vers le port pour rejoindre l'équipage.

« Parce que c'était pas assez bien, tout à l'heure ?

- J'sais pas…

- J'crois qu'il va falloir que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, fit-il en jetant un œil intéressé aux bâtiments alentours.

- Ouais, ben pas ici ! Déjà qu'il a fallu que je t'empêche de faire ça à l'arrière du Merry…

- T'avais qu'à commencer ailleurs !

- Mais quel gamin !

- Bah l'gamin, tu vas gentiment te débrouiller pour qu'il subisse pas les foudres de Nami en rentrant ! D'jà qu'elle a pas compris pourquoi on a refusé de foutre sa raclée à Bellamy.

- Quoi ?

- Ah ouais, t'étais pas au courant. Cet enfoiré pense que les rêves ne servent à rien… Alors Luffy a pas voulu qu'on se batte. T'en fais pas, ils ont pas touché à Nami, et Luffy était parti qu'avec elle et moi. »

Nous pouvions à présent apercevoir le Merry et j'arrêtai notre marche. Cherchant son regard du mien, je souris sincèrement avant de lui répondre.

« C'était mieux… que ce soit toi.

- Évidem…»

Il se stoppa. Il avait compris. La surprise que je lus d'abord sur son visage laissa place à… Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux, me forçant à baisser la tête tandis qu'il détournait la sienne. Je laissai échapper un rire timide. Un rire que j'avais oublié. Un rire… léger.

Hey, Zeff, et les autres, ça y est. J'ai fini de payer pour vos sacrifices. Et maintenant, je vis. Je vis, enfin. Je vis, heureux.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Bon, à l'écriture, je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'il aurait mieux valu que j'en fasse une fic courte coupée en trois chapitres plutôt qu'un OS long mais bon, il fallait faire un OS pour le concours alors c'est resté un OS ! Et comme ça, pas d'attente pour vous ! ^^_

_Ensuite... En parlant des conditions du concours justement... Il fallait centrer l'histoire sur un personnage de la Marine. A vous de voir, mais comme les U.A. sont autorisés et que Sanji, dans cet univers-ci, est un Marine, je pense répondre aux conditions du concours. Et pour ceux qui auraient envie de râler en disant que je n'écris que du ZoSan, je réponds tout de suite... je ne PUBLIE (pour le moment) que du ZoSan... Donc, ce n'est pas une histoire de "je ne peux pas écrire une histoire avec d'autres personnages". C'est juste que l'essentiel dans l'écriture est de se faire plaisir ! Et là, en ce moment, j'ai envie d'écrire du ZoSan, tout simplement !_

_J'en profite pour remercier Elowlie pour son soutien ! ;)_

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié car j'ai opté pour un style un peu différent de d'habitude ! J'attends vos retours ! A bientôt !_


End file.
